


【魄魄】八哥

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向｜甜
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 2





	【魄魄】八哥

** 01 **

白敬亭终于结束了一天的通告，准备回酒店好好睡一觉。一推开门，就听到了一声“你好”，声音又尖又哑。白敬亭眉头一皱，这声音他是听过的，在哪听过的来着？

赶紧走进房内，看到了声音的来源，是一只黑色八哥。通体乌黑，只有嘴和脚色着鲜艳。嘴成乳黄色，尖而利；橘黄色的小脚托着肥硕的身躯，在大竹笼子里蹦跶，还时不时还啄一啄丰厚的羽毛。

是了，在白敬亭幼年的时候对门老大爷就曾养了一只，乖巧可人还伶牙利嘴，这八哥说话的嗓音曾常常环绕在他耳边。他小时候放学之后总爱在门口和这小鸟逗趣儿，还想着等以后自己老了也整一只养养。

可我这还正年轻着呢，谁整这么一家伙，放我酒店房间里？正当白敬亭叉着腰，和八哥大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑，不知所措的时候，微信叮叮，一个视频电话打了过来。

“白白！好久不见～”是鬼鬼。

“什么好久不见，我们不是每天都视频吗？”白敬亭无奈的笑笑，端着手机坐了下来。鸟儿的事就先放一边吧，还是女朋友要紧。

“我的礼物你收到了吗～”

白敬亭听到这句话心里咯噔一下。抱着试探性的回问到：“是不是一个大物件儿，带着一只会动的？”

“啊！原来已经到啦！我看物流记录应该就是今天到！鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅。喜欢吗，它也叫八哥耶，你们还可以称兄道弟。”

白敬亭忍不住扶额，一开始看到这一笼子一鸟儿的心里就隐隐猜到是她，这一问果然是。自从他们两个在一起之后，白敬亭才发现，鬼鬼确实很是喜欢他，要不也不会整天有事没事给他送一堆大的小的礼物。但是送的礼物却总是出人意料，这不，也不知道这小祖宗一天到晚想的都是些啥，竟然给他弄来了一只会学舌的鸟，还通过物流直接送来了他的酒店。

“你送我一鸟儿干嘛？我自带的还不够吗？”白敬亭觉得无奈又好笑，没注意一不小心说话带了点颜色。

还好鬼鬼没听懂这隐形车，反而一本正经地回答到：“我听说你们北京人儿都喜欢遛鸟儿，我还专门给你挑了会说话的陪你说话。”

她的儿化音还说的不是很熟练，鸟儿两个字说的一字一顿字字清晰，听的白敬亭一边觉得可爱一边无奈又增添了一分：“遛鸟儿那都是老大爷爱的，我这年轻力壮的，你给我整这个干啥。”

“我这不是怕你无聊嘛，你们拍戏作息不固定的，我也不能经常和你打视频，要是你想我了还可以和八哥儿说说话。”

“好好好。”白敬亭笑着应到。

他们扯开话题又聊了好久好久，直到天色渐晚，两人才不依不舍的挂了视频。

说来也神奇，在他们在一起之前，白敬亭曾觉得异地恋对自己来说是不现实的，他对自己的性子清楚得很，表面上拽的二五八万的，一谈恋爱就是个粘人精。所以他一直觉得异地恋他受不了，可真当他遇到他的缘分那个时候，好像没有任何障碍可以阻止他想要和那个人在一起的心。

他很庆幸他遇到了吴映洁，更加庆幸吴映洁能和他在一起。身在娱乐圈乱花迷眼，能一直像吴映洁这样对自我坚定对他人真诚的人，可能真的是上辈子拯救了银河系，才让他遇到了。他是这么想的。

收到这神奇的礼物当晚，白敬亭就开始打开淘宝搜索“八哥饲料”，看了半天什么肉类虫干不喷油看得他眉头紧皱，最后想起家里老人好像也有养鸟，最后思忖半天还是第二天一早拨了一通电话回家。

“喂妈，我姥爷在家呢吗，我有点事儿想问问他。”

“在啊，我给你叫去。”时间太早了白妈妈还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊不知道自家小子又整什么幺蛾子，巴不得赶紧把电话交给旁人。

老人倒是起得早，兴致勃勃的过来接了电话：“诶啥事啊？”

“您知道八哥怎么养吗？”

“怎么突然问这个？”

白敬亭说起来还有点不好意思：“就我对象，上次给您看过照片。她送了我一只，我这也不会养，不就来问问您吗。”

“哎呦哈！整挺好啊！”，老人一听到这就来劲了，“我跟你讲啊，这八哥得这么的 …… ”

老人家絮絮叨叨从食水，到笼内布置，笼内清理，日常养护细细地跟白敬亭说了一通，白敬亭嗯啊的映着，一边拿着笔抄在他的小本本上。

连着记了几大页，交代也到了尾声，最后姥爷说到：“这八哥会学舌，你要是想让他学电话呢就得多跟他说话，他听的多了也就会说了，正好也让你多开开口，省的一天到晚跟个闷葫芦似的。”

小时候的白敬亭就不怎么爱说话，沉默寡言的。虽然现在工作需要，无论是日常交流还是戏里念台词，都让他开口的次数大大增长，但在老人眼里啊，多大都还是孩子。

“嗯好的姥爷，”白敬亭也不反驳，柔声应着，“我会多说点话的。”

“诶～这就对了。”

爷孙两人拉了会家常，通话在温馨的告别中结束。

** 02 **

于是在接下来的日子里，白敬亭白天拍戏，晚上就按姥爷嘱咐的，和鸟说话。

他给鸟起名叫煤老板。他有时候对着煤老板念台词对戏，有时候跟他讲讲白天的事，不过最多的，还是跟煤老板讲他的女朋友鬼鬼。

“煤老板，你知不知到谁送你来我身边的？是鬼鬼。鬼鬼就吴映洁啊，你不知道吧。你都没看过她，她可好看，眼睛又大又亮的，比你的眼睛还大，羡慕吧 ………… ”

“煤老板，我们中午吃的火锅，真的很好吃，不知道鬼鬼中午吃的啥，昨天视频我看她好像又瘦了，整这么瘦会不会对身体不好啊，你说会不会啊煤老板 ………… ”

“煤老板，今天拍戏拍到好晚，今晚都没空和鬼鬼视频了，我看她白天发了 ins 穿了皮卡丘的外套，悄悄和你说那个是我送给她的，我自己也有一件情侣款，不过她不让我平时穿出门，但是我还是带着了，我拿给你看看啊 ………… ”

“煤老板，今天好冷，我看天气 APP 台北也降温了，不知道鬼鬼今天出门有没有多穿点，她老是穿那么短的裙子，就那么短，才到这（比划），看着就冷，而且，我也不想让别人看她的大腿啊 ………… ”

“煤老板，你知道吗鬼鬼 ………… ”

“煤老板，我今天和鬼鬼 ………… ”

“煤老板，鬼鬼她 ………… ”

“煤老板，我好想她。”

对于和煤老板对话这件事，白敬亭一直有努力尝试，但最终也只有他一个人在说，说出的话也有去无回。煤老板还是只会说“你好”。

他想着也许是自己说的话太多变，太复杂了，所以煤老板学不会吧。但自己并不介意，他觉得煤老板挺通人性，每次他说起鬼鬼，煤老板就不会发出奇怪的声音，也不会到处乱蹦，就这么安静的看着他，像在专心聆听。可能是物随主人，也爱上了吴映洁这么一个天使吧。

** 03 **

时光渐渐流逝，终于到了杀青这一天。为了向煤老板这段时间的陪伴表达感谢，他特意在杀青宴的时候把煤老板带到了现场。

剧组成员都知道白敬亭养了一只八哥，于是当煤老板一出场就引起了众人的围观。

“煤老板你好～”

“你好。”

哇～周围一阵惊叹，原来真的会说话诶。

但是随着周围人问题的变化，大家就发现了煤老板的词穷。同组女演员忍不住打趣到：“小白啊你的煤老板怎么只会说你好啊。”白敬亭只是挠挠头害羞地笑笑。

今晚结束意味着白敬亭正式出了戏组，这就意味着他和鬼鬼可以摆脱异地恋的现状，好好的在一起腻歪一阵了。想到这白敬亭更是迫不及待，拎着鸟笼三步并作两步跑进酒店的房间，想要立刻收拾行李飞去鬼鬼身边。

一进门看到了熟悉的背影。“鬼鬼？”

“白白！听说你杀青啦！我实在是太想你了所以立刻就飞过来找你了，你不会生气吧。”

白敬亭二话没说把煤老板连鸟带龙放在地上，立刻大步上前将吴映洁拥抱在了怀里。

他们真的太久没见了，另个人没公开，不好光明正大的去剧组探班，而白敬亭这段时间除了拍戏基本上没有空余的时间可以相见。当这一切的重担随着杀青卸下，在见到吴映洁的瞬间白敬亭之前一直克制的想念瞬间爆发，将怀中人紧紧裹着，好久好久之后才舍得分开。

“你怎么来了？我还想着我一会坐飞机去找你呢。”白敬亭扶着鬼鬼的双肩问到。

“我也很想你呀，所以就先你一步啦。”吴映洁的笑容甜得能把白敬亭整个融化。“而且，我也想检查一下我们的煤老板怎么样啦～”

白敬亭这才想起被自己放在门口的煤老板，赶紧拎了进房。

“煤老板你好呀～”吴映洁蹲下来看着小黑鸟说。

“你别费那事了，他啥也不会就会说个你好。”

“鬼鬼。”煤老板当场让白敬亭打脸。

白敬亭一脸震惊，而鬼鬼一脸惊喜：“他会说我的名字耶！”继续说道：“对没错我就是鬼鬼。”

“鬼鬼，可爱。”煤老板蹦蹦跳跳地说。

白敬亭慌了，这家伙什么时候学会的，还好刚刚在杀青宴没露馅。

“鬼鬼，我爱。”煤老板眨巴眨巴眼睛偏头看着他们两个。

白敬亭脸刷的就红了，看着吴映洁一脸揶揄的表情，赶紧伸手想要拎起煤老板丢到卧室锁起来，被吴映洁拦住了：“你走开，让我和煤老板聊会天。”

白敬亭拗不过，只好紧张兮兮的在旁边看着，紧盯着煤老板，想看看他还会说出什么话来。

可惜任凭吴映洁怎么逗，煤老板接下来再没说出什么新鲜话来。吴映洁最后也放弃了，站了起来。而站在一边的白敬亭反而偷偷松了一口气。这家伙不知不觉听了我那么多的思念吴映洁的话，要是被本人知道了多害臊啊。

正当两人再次相拥在一起，准备做点别的什么的时候。突然听到旁边一声叹息“唉”。扭头一看竟是煤老板。这一声叹息学得惟妙惟肖，和白敬亭的声音惊人的相似，看来平时是听了很多次。

可是白敬亭为什么整天叹气呢。吴映洁不解，正准备发问，煤老板又接着学了起来：“想她，可我和你这只八哥说个屁说。”

**END**


End file.
